The FBI Files: A Personal Touch
by XMsNoNonsenceX
Summary: JJ's leaving, so who will replace her? How does the team deal, and with a serial killer on the loose in DC things are even worse. MorganGarcia
1. Chapter 1

The FBI Files:

A Personal Touch

_**A dying man needs to die, as a sleepy man needs to sleep, and there comes a time when it is wrong, as well as useless, to resist. **_

_**–Stewart Alsop  
**__**American Columnist (1914-1974)**_

-xXxXxXx-

'Any idea why she called us here?' Derek Morgan asked his friends 'JJ I mean'

'Nope; not a clue' Emily Prentiss shrugged, and shook her dark hair out of her equally dark eyes.

'I'm sure all will be revealed when JJ arrives' Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner assured them, never looking up from the paperwork which he was reading through.

Just as silence fell over the conference room that the team sat in, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau dashed into the room; pink cheeked and slightly out of breath. She flashed a brilliant smile at her team; her best friends.

'Hi guys' she said cheerfully, pushing a lone strand of blonde hair behind her eyes.

'Hey JJ' Spencer Reid waved from his seat across the room.

JJ looked at him; despite their difficult past together Reid had certainly risen to the challenge and became very trusting of her. For that JJ was extremely thankful.  
JJ's gaze fell on Morgan, who was watching her intently with his arms folded. Another one of the people who had risen to the challenge of trusting her. Even though Morgan resented what had happened between her and Reid, he had been willing to give her the benefit of the doubt; even though he had to be convinced by Reid.  
Penelope Garcia was seated in front of Morgan, a smile fixed on her cherry red lips. JJ liked Garcia; the only thing that really bugged her was the fact that her friend was totally oblivious to Morgan's feelings towards her. Today Penny had added a frangipani behind her ear and was wearing bright pink eye shadow.  
Hotch was watching her from under his lashes. JJ laughed inwardly; he was so bad at hiding his emotions. He was curious about what was going on but wasn't going to show it. Her surly boss was worried.  
Emily; her best friend. She had stuck by JJ through thick and thin, no matter what. Her and Emily were so different; dark hair and blonde. But JJ knew that was why they were friends.  
Finally David Rossi, who was sitting next to Hotch, a coffee cup clasped in his hands. He had become a father figure to JJ and was already to listen to her. JJ half suspected that Dave had become the team's personal psych.

_I'm really going to miss them_, JJ thought.

As she thought it, her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of sadness. She turned away for a moment, trying to compose herself. Rossi's, quick off the mark as usual, forehead creased with worry. However he wasn't quick enough.

'JJ darling, what's going on?' Garcia asked.

JJ turned to face them, now pale faced and shaky. She collapsed into the nearest chair, and put her head in her hands. For a while no one said anything, they just watched JJ. She seemed to be struggling for words but when she did speak; her voice was strong and confident.

'I'm leaving the FBI, for good'

Reid and Garcia gasped and stared at their friend. Morgan's hands were immediately around Garcia's shoulders. Rossi would have dropped his coffee cup had it not been on the table so he merely widened his eyes. Hotch layered his paperwork to give JJ a piercing stare, trying to read her mind, searching for a reason why. Emily hung her head, trying to hold back the tears that had suddenly threatened to fall.

'I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!' JJ cried, stress taking over quickly. Her hands were shaking and she looked like she might cry.

'JJ honey, it's fine' Garcia said, but JJ knew the truth.

It _wasn't _fine. Garcia was just trying to make her feel better. They were upset and shocked, and JJ knew it.

'Why?' Hotch wanted to know.

'After seeing those kids and what _she _did to them, I'm scared about the type of mother I'm becoming to my child. The type that's never there for them, the type that thinks she knows her child and doesn't, the type that could get her child hurt. I don't want to be that person, it'll kill me' JJ cried, abandoning all effort to keep the tears away.

Rossi leapt to his feet and walked over to JJ, placing an arm around her shoulders, like a father would do to his daughter. He gave her a squeeze.

'It's okay JJ, we understand' he said, giving her a smile.

'If it feels like it's what you have to do then-' Morgan trailed off.

'Go for it' Reid assured her.

'See JJ. Even though you are leaving we still care' Rossi said giving her shoulders another squeeze.

JJ smiled through her tears and shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair and smiled at them.

'I'm moving as well' she said, waiting for their reactions.

For the first time Emily spoke up. 'Where?'

'New York, I'm sorry. It's the only place Will could get a job' she whispered.

'Oh'

'Em, I'm sorry' JJ said, staring at her best friend trying to decipher how she felt.

'JJ its fine. Sure I'm gonna miss you but it's your life and that means you decide how to run it' Emily said and managed a brave smile.

'Thank you' JJ whispered and clung to Rossi.

'JJ!' Garcia wailed and leapt out of her seat and ran to hug her friend.

JJ laughed through her tears and the others crowded around saying goodbye. Hotch stood a bit back, giving JJ a bit of space. He also needed a moment to think. JJ was leaving. She was _leaving. _Going, never coming back. Hotch wondered for a moment what the team was going to do without her.

He knew of course that work wise that problem was easily fixed, but personally? That was a whole new ball game. He had seen Emily's expression and Reid's. They were going to miss her, and badly.

-xXxXxXx-

'Hotch, you need a replacement ASAP' Director Strauss said.

Hotch frowned as he stood in her office. JJ had flown out only hours before and the Director already wanted to replace her. When he voiced this, the Director got angry.

'You listen to me. I understand that she was important to you but you can not go back into the field without another agent on your team. I forbid it' she hissed.

'Director what do you want me to say to my team. Prentiss and Reid are probably emotional case baskets at the moment' Hotch snapped.

'That is your concern not mine'

'Then Agent Jordan will be the best replacement'

'Agent Jordan is unavailable' the Director said.

'And why is that?' Hotch asked, trying to remain calm.

'She has been assigned to another team; you will have to find your own replacement'

-xXxXxXx-

'I'm going to miss her Derek' Garcia mumbled into Morgan's shirt, whom she had been hugging.

'I know baby girl, me too' he said, running a hand through her blonde hair.

Garcia opened her mouth to say something else but was interrupted when Derek's phone went off. Morgan released her and grabbed his phone, mouthing an apology to Garcia.

'Agent Morgan'

As Garcia watched Morgan's face went from neutral to worry.

'Whoa, whoa Sarah. Easy there, slow down I can't understand a word you're saying'

_Sarah?_ Garcia thought. Probably his latest girlfriend. He was a womanizer, that's for sure. But despite the fact that she knew his ways, she couldn't help but like him. His broad shoulders that clenched when he hugged her, his angelic voice that sent shivers up her spine when he called his 'baby girl' and his gorgeous, deep brown eyes that twinkled when he laughed.

'What?! Okay I'm coming to pick you up. Hold tight sweetness' Morgan said and hung up.

'Derek? What's the matter? DEREK?!' Garcia shouted.

Morgan however paid no attention and dashed out the door.

'Men' Garcia muttered.

-xXxXxXx-

_She was screaming, flailing under his hands. Her blonde hair now streaked with her blood was lank and disgusting. He squeezed tighter on her throat, grinning as her feeble attempts at escape weakened and weakened._

_Then she was gone. Time to dispose of her. What was her name? Jessica…_

_Pretty name, but she was not pretty. Not anymore. She wasn't his anymore._

_Which road this time? he wondered._

_She was the third woman he had disposed of. The third woman to answer him. But he had got tired of her, he needed a new pet. A new toy. He examined the map above the doorframe depicting DC's roads. He placed a finger on the map, unnerved by the coolness of the surface. He smiled widely, that was the perfect place. _

_Gently he lifted her now broken, lifeless body and carried her out to the truck._

-xXxXxXx-

Rossi stared out of his office window and sighed deeply. He watched a plane flew through the sky. JJ would be in New York soon, never to return to work. The team would never her clear, joyous laughter fill the halls, or her calm, rational voice calming them down.

As much as he didn't want to believe that she was gone, Rossi knew she was. He was going to miss her, a lot. At first he had been angry, angry that she was leaving the team. But then sadness had claimed him, as well as guilt. Emily was right, it was JJ's life and that meant her decisions. He had no power over her decisions.

The warm summer sun beat down mercilessly on his back when he turned away. Rossi sighed and sat down in his desk chair, switching on the computer as he did so. Despite the shock announcement he still had work to do. Whilst it was booting up he wondered how the others would take JJ's departure.

Emily would pretend that everything was fine, when it was not. She would bottle up her emotions and not tell anyone how she felt. But eventually she would crack, and all her emotion would come pouring out. Rossi hope he was around so he could help her out.  
Reid would also bottle his emotions up but unlike Emily he would let out his emotions when he was alone. The same was true for Garcia and Hotch.  
Morgan was a difficult one to asses. Rossi hazarded a guess that he would let his anger and sadness out by physical activity, like jogging or using his punching bag.  
And himself? Well since he knew himself better than anyone, he would write down how he felt then tear it up. That would be the safest bet.

_We're going to miss you JJ_, Rossi thought.

To Be Continued . . .

**A/N:**

**I do not own Criminal Minds :-(**

**Trust me if I did I would put lots of people together like Morgan and Garcia! XD**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The FBI Files:

A Personal Touch

-xXxXxXx-

'Sarah, are you sure you're ok?' Morgan asked.

The black woman; Sarah Morgan, Derek's sister, nodded and stared out of the car window. Her straight black hair fluttered in the wind and she closed her eyes. A younger, spitting image of Derek, Sarah was by far his favourite sister. Not that he didn't love his other sister; he just got along better with Sarah that's all. She had followed in his footsteps in terms of career paths, becoming an agent for the CIA. However all that had changed.

'Why did the new head fire you?' Morgan asked for the umpteenth time.

There was a pause then Sarah spoke. 'Because I'm black' she whispered.

Morgan slammed on the brakes; bringing the car to a screeching halt. He clenched the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles began to change colour. Sarah looked as though she might burst into tears at any moment.

'Because you're black? _Because you're black!_' Morgan hissed angrily.

'Derek please! Just keep driving' Sarah pleaded.

Angrily, and against his better judgement (he was debating whether or not to turn the car around and drive back to the CIA and give them a piece of his mind), Morgan restarted the car, muttering under his breath. Sarah stared at her brother and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. It had been two months since the two had last spoke, her being on CIA work and him on FBI. But the fact remained that she was still very much in awe of him now, as she was then.

Derek's phone started buzzing and he pressed a hand to his hands free.

'Agent Morgan' he said 'Yeah . . . What? She said that? _Bitch!_ . . . Mmm I may have someone in mind. Don't freak out Hotch. Yeah I'll bring her in . . . Yes now. Ok bye' he hung up and flashed a weary smile at Sarah.

'What's the look for?' she demanded

'I think I may have found you a job'

-xXxXxXx-

Rossi took a sip from his coffee and walked down the stairs into the bull pen. Morgan was waiting at the bottom reading through a file. He looked up and grinned at Rossi.

'You drink too much coffee' he stated.

'You don't drink enough, keeps you awake' Rossi smiled.

'Where's Hotch?' Emily asked as she came up behind them, reading through a file of her own.

'Interview' Morgan said absently.

Rossi choked on his coffee and Emily stared at Morgan.

'With whom?' she demanded.

'My sister, she may be joining the team' Morgan said, reading through a file again.

Anger flashed across Emily's face. Not Morgan too?! It was bad enough that the Director was already replacing JJ but Morgan? JJ hadn't even been gone that long. No one could replace JJ, not in a million years!

'Emily . . .' Rossi warned.

'Morgan! How could you . . . how could you even _contemplate _replacing JJ!' Emily cried.

'You think this is easy for me Prentiss?' Morgan snapped 'I'm gonna miss her too you know!'

'Then why?'

'Look my sister needs a job; she got fired from the CIA for being black. We need a new agent and, as much as I'd rather hold off replacing JJ, we can't save any lives without a complete team. Don't you think that JJ would have wanted us to do the right thing?'

Emily opened her mouth to retaliate but then changed her mind and just gave Morgan an extremely dirty look. Rossi put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away, whispering in her ear. Morgan ran a hand over his shaved and head, shutting the file and sighed.

What had he got himself into? The best he could hope for was that Sarah would fit right in with the team and Emily would warm to her slowly.

-xXxXxXx-

Reid dashed into the BAU bullpen and paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His long brown hair fell into his eyes, hiding the sadness and despair that had recently become fixed in his brown orbs. He had been keeping a vigil outside JJ's old house, trying to make sense of everything in his head. He missed JJ already, how could he not? They had been on a date once, even though nothing had come of it.

He chucked his bag under his desk, marveling at the fact that he was the only one at his desk. Emily was a short way away whispering to Rossi. Morgan was standing in the middle of the bull pen, engrossed in a file he was "reading". Reid looked down and spotted the report he had been meaning to give to Hotch.

Reid snatched it up and dashed up the stairs and knocked on Hotch's door. Hearing a "come in" he abruptly opened the door and walked straight in. Now Reid being Reid had not been watching where he was going and therefore had not seen the young black woman leaving Hotch's office. She was a head shorter than him and therefore the two smacked into each other.

-xXxXxXx-

'I am so, so sorry!' Sarah gushed, wringing her hands nervously.

Reid was holding a handful of tissues to his now bloody nose. Sarah being a head shorter than Reid and knocked her forehead on Reid's nose when they had collided.

Derek laughed heartily and clapped Reid on the back.

'Stop stressing sis, Reid's a big boy. He can handle a bit of pain'

'It's fine . . .' Reid trailed off, at a loss for her name.

'Sarah' she said breathlessly.

Rossi laughed and shook his head and Garcia nudged him.

'You made a cracking impression sugar' Garcia informed Sarah.

This remark sent the whole room into a fit of giggles and made Sarah blush prettily. Garcia however soon stopped laughing and put her head on the side, as if trying to figure something out.

'She looks so _familiar'_ Garcia said.

Morgan put a hand on Sarah's shoulder and grinned.

'That's because she's my awesome sister' he explained.

'Oh-my-God! Really!'

'You look so alike!' Emily breathed.

Sarah laughed. 'Pity he's not as smart' she said.

'Oh really? I'm the FBI agent not you'

'I'm an agent now!'

Morgan's eyes widened and he looked at Hotch.

'Yes Sarah has been hired' Hotch said and gave a rare smile.

Derek whooped and pulled his sister into a bone crushing hug.

'My sister kicks ARSE!' he shouted.

Emily felt numb. JJ had been replaced, things would never be the same. She excused herself and took the stairs two at a time, unaware that she was being followed.

'Prentiss'

Emily jumped and spun around. '_Hotch!_' she cried 'Don't do that! You shocked me!'

'Sorry'

'It's fine uh… I don't mean to be rude but can I help you at all' Prentiss asked uneasily.

'To warn you'

'Of what?!'

'Prentiss please try and be nice to Sarah; for Morgan's sake. She has come from the ugliest job firing I've seen in awhile. I know as well as you do that she will never replace JJ. Sarah is well aware of the circumstances and she has no intention of replacing JJ. Cut her a bit of slack'

Prentiss looked at the floor. 'I'll be nice but I still miss JJ' she whispered.

'So do I Emily, so do I' Hotch said.

Prentiss' head shot up at the use of her first name. But Hotch was already walking away, hands in his pockets. Prentiss sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Everything had gone totally whack lately.

_I need a nap, _she thought.

-xXxXxXx-

_Old Mrs. Danword parked her rusty old car and eased herself put of it. Hitting the big 8-0 last year was certainly beginning to take its toll on her bones. She was sure she'd be contracting the arthritis that was common in her family soon. This was not a fact she welcomed but what could she do?_

_She glanced at the house next to her a sad look emblazoning on her old face. It had been a week since their 19 year old daughter went missing. Theresa was a truly beautiful girl and always offered her out. Mrs. Danword smiled and shook her head slowly. _

_As she put the key in the lock the silence was shattered by an ear-piercing scream. Mrs. Danword almost jumped out of her skin, dropping her key. Lights flicked on in windows up and down the street. Mrs. Danword turned towards next door that was where the scream had come from. _

_She rushed over next door, as fast as her legs could carry her. The porch light was on, and Mrs. Alderman was crying over a garbage bag. But it was what was inside the garbage bag that had triggered the ear-piercing scream from before. _

_Mrs. Danword's chest heaved. A gruesome site. Theresa was no longer missing she was found. But not in the way that Mrs. Danword suspected. With a trembling hand she reached for her asthma inhaler. _

To Be Continued . . .

A/N: Please Review. I hope none of the characters are OTT!


End file.
